


70 Years Sooner

by miraclemira



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom, MCU, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Post World War Two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraclemira/pseuds/miraclemira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if Steve Rogers never crashed the plane into the ice? </p><p>Note: I do not own any of these characters. I do not own Marvel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another Day

It had been a few weeks after the plane crash with Steve and Peggy walked into the office building in her blue suit and red hat. She carried herself high, but inside she was dying. She loved Steve, even before the the serum was injected into his body. She regretted never telling him 'I love you' or telling him how much she loved him.

The lady at the telephone operating system let her into the secret SSR room. She walked in, her red heals striding across the floor as Agent Sousa watched her. She set her stuff on her desk and opened a file that was laid there.

"Peggy." Sousa walked over to her desk. "Mr.Stark wants to see you in the meeting room. He said it was urgent."

She nodded and walked towards the room. "What is it Howard?"

"I think I found him." A gleam in his eye was shining and a smiled played on his mouth.

"What?" Her eyes filled with joy but she quickly took it away knowing that she shouldn't get her hopes up.

"We found something under the ice. It's huge." He shook her. "I think we found him!"

"Then go bring him home." Her voice cracked, tears filled her eyes. Whether it was sadness or joy, she couldn't tell.

Howard nodded and quickly ran out the doors with a brief case in hand. "I'll bring him home!" He shouted.

Peggy watched Howard leave, the red hat had fallen off her head. Sousa walked up behind her. Every agent starred at Howard leaving, but Peggy was the only one who couldn't watch.


	2. The Ice

Howard's plane had taken off early the next morning and set out for the northern part of Canada where they had scene signs of wreckage. Once he had landed, the crew and him walked towards a boat and set out to sea. They followed the trail and came upon a few Canadian officers waiting for them. 

"We can't pull it out." They shouted through the the snow. "It's too big." 

"Any way we can find a door? Or a way in." He shouted back. 

"We can look around." The large man motioned and the crew started looking around. 

An hour had passed and a young man shouted and Howard rushed to where the man was. He was followed by several men. 

"What is it? What did you find?" Howard looked desperate. 

"I found glass sir. We could try and break it." The young man spoke back. 

"Then let's get to it." Howard summoned several men and they began to work on the glass. About 20 minutes later they broke the glass front. Howard and a few men stepped inside and found Steve. He was laying on the ground next to his shield, completely frozen and still. 

"Get me some doctors!" Howard shouted and they pulled Steve and his shield out of the plane. Steve was half way frozen through, but enough to where his heart was still beating. Steve was immediately flown to a local hospital where the doctors began to defrost him with what they had. Howard watched impatiently. It took the doctors a week to completely defrost the Captain and bring him back to "life." 

Howard decided it was best to keep it a secret from everyone. He didn't know who or what was going to happen for the time being. He didn't want it to be a secret but he knew he must.


	3. Saturday

Howard had managed to convince Peggy not to go to the Stork Club like she had told Steve. Howard kept Peggy busy with a ghost chase on a random person. This in order to stalk her. Meanwhile, Steve was heading home for the first time in weeks. 

Two weeks later, Howard asked Peggy if she wanted to go dancing, she declined. 

"Pegs, it'll be fun!" Howard said following her. 

"I don't feel like dancing." Peggy responded. 

"Please. For me?" Howard begged. 

"Oh... All right." Peggy gave in. 

Peggy walked into the Stork club at 7:30 and waited for Howard. It was 7:45 now, and he still didn't show. Peggy was becoming angry. How could she do this to herself? Why would Howard do this? That's when she saw something. Steve. He was in his World War II uniform, standing at the front looking for someone. He held red roses in his hands and he kept looking at the clock. 7:55. Peggy kept just staring at him. She couldn't believe it what she was seeing. She slowly got up and made her way to Steve. 8:01. 

"You're late." She said to him. 

He turned around and smiled. "Sorry..." He blushed and looked down.   
She put her finger around his tie and grabbed it. She pulled him in, landing his lips against hers. He smiled and kissed her back, his hands settling around her waist. She pulled away after a minutes and smiled at him. 

"I still can't dance." Steve pointed out. 

"I'll show you." She led him to the dance floor. "Follow my lead, then you can take the lead." Steve nodded in response to her. They spent the rest of the night dancing, no words, just dancing. Steve could feel his heart beating against hers, she was happy. At the end of the night, it was just them in the room. Peggy looked up at Steve. 

"We won, you know." She said. "We can go home now." 

Steve blinked, "Home?" He asked her. 

"Yes, home." She nodded and he smiled. He reached for her hand and they walked out of the club, laughing and smiling. Steve felt strange. This wasn't home. Home was Brooklyn with his best friend, but Peggy was here and he made her happy. That's all that mattered right now.


	4. V-J Day

The war had officially ended. Japan surrendered to the U.S. with the help of Captain America and his Hollowing Commandos. They had all gone out to a club for drinks to celebrate. 

 

"To Bucky." Steve raised his glass and the Commandos agreed with a clink of their glasses. 

 

"To Bucky." They all said in unison. 

 

"May he rest in peace or fighting the battles in the sky." Steve smirked as the words came across his mouth. "He was my greatest friend that I had ever had the chance to meet." He sighed and all the men drank. They all had a gal with them that night, except for Steve. Peggy had gone to England for a bit to catch up some with family. He sat at the bar table, thinking to himself when a familiar voice came up behind him. 

 

"I see you're by yourself." Howard said to him. 

 

Steve chuckled. "Peggy went to visit some family. The boys are having a good time with their gals." He shrugged. 

 

"Well, if I heard right. Peggy's down at the docks. I wanted you to meet someone first." Howard said smiling. 

 

"New gal?" Steve raised an eyebrow.

 

"Her name is Maria." Howard waved her over to meet the Captain. 

 

"Hi." She waved at Steve and smiled. 

 

"Hello." He smiled back at her. 

 

"I'm a huge fan of you." She giggled and Stark put his arm around her. 

 

"Thank you, Miss." He continued to smile. Howard got up and and took her to the dance floor and began dancing. Steve watched them dance for a while and smiled. He thought to himself about Howard finally settling down after the war. He really didn't know if she would last, most girls stuck around for a few days but Howard seemed generally happy about this one. Steve watched the others dance with their gals, hoping they would settled down one day too. He took a sip and ordered another beer. 

 

"What kind of soldier doesn't celebrate a victory?" A girl said to him. He smiled as he recognized the voice. 

 

"The kind that doesn't have his partner to celebrate with." He turned around to find Peggy in her red dress that always made her look beautiful. 

 

"I think you can make an exception now." She smiled up at him as he stood up. Steve set his drink down and smiled more. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. By now, it was just the Commandos, their dates, Howard and Maria, and lastly, Steve and Peggy. All of them danced for hours on end. They drank and laugh all night long. Everyone was quite content with that night, everyone seemed happy. Everything seemed right. The war was over and Steve could finally go home.


	5. Home

"Home." Steve thought to himself. He walked to his apartment down in Brooklyn where he had once lived before the war. He trotted up the concrete steps and searched for his key in his pocket. "Dammit." He sighed as he couldn't find his key. "Where the-" Frustration began to over take him. He kicked over a brick and found his spare key. He sighed and picked it up, shoving it in the key hole. He walked into his apartment and took a seat on the couch. He eyes wandered the room that he lived in, but didn't find what they needed. He eventually got up and showered in his own shower, not an army camp shower. 

 

He walked out of the shower and walked into his room to find several books in his room. He eyes gazed towards a book from his Commandos. A note was found on the front of it. 

 

'For the Best Captain,

A little something to remember us by. -HC' 

 

Steve chuckled and sat down on the bed opening the book. On the first page he found a table of contents. 

 

Table of Contents:

Pg. 1-2: Before Our Captain

Pg. 3-4: Our Captain's Transformation

Pg. 5-6: His Crush

Pg. 7-8: Howard Getting Fondue

Pg. 9-16: The Commandos

Pg. 17-20: Our Fallen Brother 

Pg. 21-22: Lots of Photos

 

Steve began to read page after page, laughing at the comments they left in the corners. He couldn't help but smile at the dozens of photos that were on each page. He remember all these being taken and then he reached page 17. His heart stopped as he looked at his best friend, the last photo ever taken of his best friend filled the page. On the next page was a letter written and Steve couldn't help by cry as he read it. He couldn't finish the book after that. He just couldn't. His heart stopped, tears filled his face, and the more he tried not to think about it, the more he did. 

 

A knocking sound came from the door and Steve stood up, fixed himself, and dried the tears the best he could. He answered the door with a sniffle. 

 

"Captain." A strange man with a crutch said to him. 

 

"Sir?" Steve replied confused.

 

"You're needed down at the S.S.R." The man said. He didn't give his name. He didn't say anything the entire the car ride down to the telephone company. 

 

Steve walked inside the building, he was confused at first but as people walked up and congratulated him he couldn't help but smile. He didn't understand why he was being congratulated, he was just like every other soldier who came home from the war. Many women gave Steve their phone numbers but he never bothered to call. He walked into the elevator with the man who had the crutch. It was silent until Steve finally spoke up.

 

"What's your name?" He asked turning to him. 

 

"Daniel Sousa." He responded, "Agent Daniel Sousa, actually." The elevator doors opened to an operating room. He turned to the girl on the left and gave her the code. She nodded at Steve and Steve nodded back. The doors flung open to reveal a whole new building that was filled with agents. 

 

"Welcome to the S.S.R., Captain." Howard said as he walked in behind Steve. 

 

"Wow." Steve said looking around. "Why am I here?" Steve turned towards Howard. 

 

"No idea." He shook his head. "I had that agent over there pick me up this morning. I do have to say, they have the worst timing." Howard chuckled. 

 

"Follow me." Sousa said he limped to another room. The two men followed them into the large room and took a seat. "We'll explain soon." Sousa walked out of the room and left the two in there by themselves. 

 

"Is there something going on?" Steve questioned. 

 

"Not that I know of." Howard shrugged and laid back. "Not my job to keep these men under control." 

 

Steve smirked. "Right, you were the one keeping them in check and I just wore the spandex for fun." He chuckled. 

 

"Course I was. I have the money and brain power to last these chumps a life time." Howard chuckled and kicked his feet up onto the table. A man entered the room with several police officers. He looked disgusted by the way his face looked at the two men. He dropped a stack of files on the desk and sat down. 

 

The man looked between the super soldier and billionaire. He opened the file. "You two want to confess anything before we begin?"


	6. Confession?

Steve looked up at the man that stood before him. Howard's brows furrowed quickly and he sat straight up in his chair. 

"Confess what?" Steve asked. 

"You, sir, are being tried with assisting in crimes against the country." He looked at Steve, who was trying his best to maintain his cool. "Howard on the other hand is being tried with selling to the enemy." 

Howard objected but was soon silenced. Steve wouldn't have it. 

"Do you know who I am?" He growled slightly. 

"You were America's golden boy. The Star Spangled Man with a Plan. The man who's knocked ol' Adolf on the jaw." The man looked at him. "Now, you're a man who has medals and a shield." He smirked. 

"I am a law abiding cit-" Steve was silenced again as Peggy walked into the room. She was carrying a tray of tea with her and she set it on the table. The man dismissed her and and Steve looked even more furious at him.   
"What the hell was that?" 

"That was Miss Carter. You should be familiar with her." He looked up from his file. 

"I know she's the best agent you got in this office and she's serving you tea." Steve slammed his fist. 

"Calm down, Rogers." Howard said to him. "I'll call my lawyers. Don't say another word." 

"Howard, we didn't do anything wrong." Steve looked at him. 

The man looked up and smiled innocently. "Damn right ya did, Steve." Steve's eyes looked confused as well as Howard's. "You both did." He pointed to Howard. "We have evidence that shows him missing several weapons from his vault. Weapons that have begun to appear throughout the world in our enemies hands. You being in close relations with him and assisting him in past events are under the suspicion of helping." 

"I didn't do anything." Howard said loudly. "I'm being framed, if anything." 

"Take him away officers." The man stood up as two officers cuffed Howard Stark. Steve stood in the door way to block them. 

"Sit." He crossed his arms. "I'll get to the bottom of this, but until then, you leave Howard alone. He didn't do anything wrong." 

The chief of police walked in and stared at everyone in the room. "You two." He pointed to Steve and Howard. "Come with me."


	7. SSR

Steve and Howard followed the chief into his office and took a seat in front of the man's wooden desk. The bald man stared at the two men in disgust. Steve crossed his arms over his chest in defense at the man's stares and Howard, well Howard was mocking the man. 

 

"You can't hold us here against our will." Howard chuckled. "I know I have the right to leave unless you're arresting me." He stood. 

 

"Sit, boys." An English accent sounded from behind them. It was Peggy Carter and Steve was happy he finally knew someone would understand and tell them what was going on. "Howard, many of your inventions have gone missing and are being used on average citizens by a new organization founded in Russia. Leviathan. We know that they are trying to obtain the serum used to create Captain Rogers, but they are also training young girls to be killers. Assassins." Peggy said as she started pinning pictures to the board. "Your job, Steve, will be to take them down. We've already called the commandos in and they are on their way here. You'll be sent out first thing in the morning." She placed her hands on her hips and stared at Steve. 

 

"Yes, ma'am." Steve said back with a harsh undertone. "What about Howard?" 

 

"Howard will remain here until further notice." The chief stood from his desk. "All agents have been assigned to watch Mr. Stark. We're going to track his everything. Right down to his sexual life." Howard looked out right shocked and hurt. His facial expression eventually changed to a quirky and smuggy smirk that crossed his entire face. Peggy and Steve had exited the room cautiously as the two bickered about who did what. Once they reached the elevator and it closed, Steve turned to Peggy and pressed a gentle kiss to her red lips. She smiled brightly up at him. 

 

"Thank you for waiting." She smiled. 

 

"Do they know here?" He asked back.

 

"They know I have a crush on you, but they don't know that we're dating and if they did we wouldn't be allowed to work together." She muttered. Grabbing his tie, she pulled him down and pressed another kiss to his mouth. Before long, the two were in a frenzy of kissing until the elevator stopped. 

 

"We can't have that, huh?" Steve chuckled as he straightened himself out. 

 

"Can't have what?" She smirked and stepped out of the elevator. Her hands were pressed on either side of her waist as she walked down the hallway, her heals making a faint sound. "Quit drooling, Captain." Steve couldn't help but what her in the blue suit that fit her form so well. Before Steve could say good-bye she had turned a corner and Steve was left their in awe.


	8. July 4, 1947

It had been several years since after the war. Everything that had happened with Howard was solved, he was free and was going to be married in a week. He had asked Steve to be his best man and being the man he was, he graciously accepted. 

"We got that weddin' to attend next Friday, Peg." Steve looked up at the young brunette that sat across from him at the dinner table. 

"I'm aware." She smiled softly, her red lips framing her mouth perfectly. 

"The Commandos will be there. It'll be nice seein' them after all these years." Steve smiled. 

"You saw them a few days ago." She let out a soft giggle. 

"Well.." He smirked and it turned into a laugh, "I think it'll be nice." 

After dinner was over, Steve escorted the brunette out of the restaurant. She softly took his hand as they walked the streets of Brooklyn late at night. They watched the fireworks color the sky and each time they did Steve let out a mild sigh. The doctors had told him he a mild case of PTSD, Peggy knew but she was the only one that knew. 

"Steve wait." She halted. 

"What is it?" He looked back at her as he turned to face her. 

"I got you something." She smiled softly. 

"Aw, Peggy.. Ya didn't have to do that." He sighed sadly as she pulled out a small box with a red bow. He took the box and opened it. Inside there was a small chain with tags on the end of it. 

"They couldn't find his body, Steve.. Howard managed to find his tags in a box down at the S.R.R. and I thought-" Peggy was interrupted by a hug from Steve. She heard small sniffles from the man. 

"Thank you." Were the words she managed to understand from Steve's soft crying. 

"Happy Birthday, Steve." She said as they continued their night together. It was a nice night and she had managed to make Steve laugh several more times before he returned to her place and dropped her off. She kissed him goodnight before closing her door and Steve trotted down the steps and back to his own apartment. 

He sat on a chair for a while and looked at the tags. Tears strolled down his face as he read them. It wasn't long before he got a cup of whiskey to drown the images flashing through his head. 

"Bucky.... No!" Steve yelled as he watched his friend disappear into the snowy mountains. 

Soon after he was done, he found a vanilla file placed under his door. He picked it up cautiously and opened it, his face fell flat. He eyes widened and he dropped the file calling Dugan. 

"Dugan, it's Steve." He said over the phone. 

"What up?" Dugan answered. 

"Sputnik." Were the only words Steve said before both hung up the phone and began calling the team.


	9. Howard and Maria

Steve couldn't believe his eyes at the fact that Howard Stark had actually decided to get married, let alone have a kid later. The Stark's wedding was extravagant, too extravagant for Steve's tastes but he was happy Howard had finally decided to stick with one girl instead of several. The four had become very good friends, enough friends that Howard had asked Steve to be his best man and Peggy was Maria's maid of honor. 

The wedding was sweet. Howard didn't allow any press into the wedding, Maria was nervous enough as it was. 

"Mr. Rogers." Jarvis walked into the room. 

"Yea Jarvis?" Steve turned around, his tie not tied yet. 

"Miss Carter is wanting to see you." He replied to Steve's question. 

"Did she say where?" Steve asked. 

"The courtyard." Jarvis smiled lightly.

"Okay, thanks." Steve smiled back and took in a huge breath as he walked to the courtyard. He looked at the maid of honor in her beautiful blue dress sitting on a concrete bench. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of her, she was everything he ever wanted. "Peggy?" He sat next to her. 

"Oh Steve." She turned to face him. 

"What's wrong?" Steve's smiled failed to show as he saw her face worrying. 

"Howard's getting married." She smiled with a couple tears running her cheek. "It's 1950, the war's gone. Kids are out playing and Howard is getting married. 

"Peggy.." Steve chuckled, "He's a grown man some days. I think it's good for him." He smiled. "Now c'mon, we have a wedding to attend." Steve smiled. He escorted her inside and soon the ceremony started. Steve watched as Howard placed the wedding finger on Maria and she repeated the step. Once the priest said the magic words the two kissed long and joyfully. Steve and Peggy watched them run out the isle and into a car. He couldn't help but hold Peggy's hand as they left the small church and headed to Howard's home for the after party. 

The party was simple. Only a few friends and family included: Steve, Peggy, the Howling Commandos, Jarvis, Philips, some of Maria's friends, and of course their family. Towards the end of the party Maria stood on a chair and coughed trying to get everyone's attention. 

"Excuse me!" She shouted. "It's time ladies." She waved the bouquet in the air and looked around. The non-married women gathered around her like seagulls fighting over a crumb. She turned around and tossed the bouquet right into Peggy's hand. 

Howard gleamed over at the Captain, "Hope you're thinkin' of proposin' soon." He smirked boldly as Peggy turned to Steve and shrugged. Her face was a soft red from blushing. Steve smiled and ask for a dance as the bride and groom began to dance. 

Little the Peggy's knowledge, Steve had already bought a ring.


	10. Argentina

Captain Rogers had been assigned a case. An important case. So important that he had to reassemble the Howling Commandos. His assignment: Track down Dr. Mengele and bring him back to the United States to be tried for his crimes against humanity. 

The team suited up into a plane, piloted by Howard Stark, and headed for Argentina. They waited for the long ride to be over by conversing about the plan to find and retrieve the man. Steve knew exactly who he was, everyone did. Dr. Mengele was the cruelest of the doctors in Germany. Steve hated him, but he knew that the United States government wanted to question him, wanted information, and wanted to punish him for what he did. Dugan watched the Captain explain the plans to the Commandos and then shouted to suit up. As far as he knew, Argentina didn't know that they were coming. No one did. 

The jumped out of the airplane one by one and onto the Argentinian soil. The hunt was on. The Captain led the team through the city streets, asking people, threatening Germans. They did what had to be done to capture the deadliest man they knew. 

"Over here!" Gabe shouted at Steve as he kicked a door down. The door wasn't that strong to begin with but the soldier felt proud to see it come down by the sole of his shoe. Steve approached cautiously upon entering the room, his eyes were deceived by what was left there. At least twenty dead bodies were left behind, eyes bleeding, limbs torn apart. Steve had seen worse if truth be told, but this was out right disgusting. 

"Where the hell is that man?" Steve grunted as he put his shield back on his back. By now, the townspeople began to crowd the building. They shouted at the Commandos and Steve for violating their privacy. He apologized the best he could, but it didn't last long before the townspeople began to to throw things at them. 

"Don't care! We need to get out of here." Dugan shouted as he began to run to a large wooded area. The Commandos followed him, including Steve. Once they reached the large clearing a figure appeared. He was dressed in all black, he held a large rifle in his hand and his other arm was solid metal. He glared at the Commandos, his face dead panned at their expressions when they realized who he was. 

"Bucky?" Steve stepped forward and looked at him. 

There was silence from the man. 

"Is that you?" Steve asked again. "I thought you were dead." 

Still no words from the man. 

"Bucky." Steve said again. 

The man turned away from him and hung his head. Bucky knew who he was, but he knew that if he said anything Hydra would kill him and Steve. They would kill Rebecca and everyone Bucky cared about. A single tear formed in his eyes as he heard Steve shout his name over and over again. He'd already been through hell with the "shock therapy" as Hydra would call it. He couldn't risk it, but before he knew it the Commandos had tackle him, tied him, and brought him home. Dr. Mengele would have to wait another day.


	11. Bucky Barnes

"Let me go!" Bucky shouted from the tied chair. He knew that if he didn't return soon, Hydra would kill everyone he loved.

"Sergeant Barnes, please calm down." Peggy's voice was soft and soothing, the accent helped more than he realized.

"Bucky.. I thought-" Steve couldn't stop staring, he was excited and at the same time he was scared.

"I died?" Bucky looked up at Steve and frowned. "I did too. Hydra came and told me I was going to be Hydra's new face. Told me that I couldn't speak, I had to obey and if I didn't they'd kill everyone I knew."

"Rebecca's safe... Don't worry." Peggy smiled towards her friend.

"You don't understand, I have to go... " He frowned and hung his head. "They'll kill you guys."

"They won't, you're safe. I promise." Steve reassured his friend. He untied Bucky from the chair and Bucky stood up quickly. His heart and mind racing as the only thing he could do was hug Steve. A small cry came from Bucky as he rested his head in Steve's shoulder.

Peggy watched the two and let them have their moment before leaving. She walked to a near by diner where she met a friend.

"Hey there English." Angie smiled and handed her a cup of tea. "How's soldier boy? Am I ever gonna get to meet him?" She leaned in her elbows and looked at Peggy.

"He's been quite busy, an old friend came by." Peggy nodded, "and soon." She smiled and took a sip.

"Good because I'm just dyin' to meet the famous Captain America!" She giggled before serving another guy. She immediately came back when Steve, Bucky, Howard, and Maria walked through the door. A smile lit across Angie's face as she bounced across the diner. Steve knew who Angie was, Peggy talked about her all the time. So it was no surprise when the sprite young woman bounced in front of him with a smile. He pulled her into a soft hug before they all say down, Steve taking Peggy's hand. Angie asked question after question and all were obliged to answer.

Overall you could say that the gang was back together. They were laughing, drinking, eating. Steve sitting between Bucky and Peggy, Howard sitting next to Barnes and Maria sitting next to Howard.

Maria blushed and blurted out, "I'm pregnant." Everyone's eyes filled with joy as congratulations went around and the look on Howard's face was pure joy. Nothing could break the group of friends joy this week.


	12. London

Peggy and Steve had taken a two week long trip to London to visit her family. Steve was uneasy leaving his friend, Bucky, in New York with the Commandos and S.S.R. agents. Over the course of the week, Bucky seemed uneasy about not going back at first. He had been running away and coming back every chance he got but at the same time though, he was content. So of course, Bucky forced Steve to go with Peggy to London.

"Margaret!" A woman's voice shouted as the two of them walked through the gates towards the house. Steve was carrying their luggage, instead of the taxi man or whatever they called them in London. An older man stepped out onto the porch once Peggy hugged the woman. He looked like he was going to crush Steve or worse. "And who's this young man?" Peggy's mom looked over at the tall blonde man, still holding the bags.

"Steve Rogers, ma'am." He set down his own bag and shook her hand, before picking them up again. After several greetings they were invited inside. Steve put the bags in separate rooms before walking out and seeing her father.

"So you're the man I keep getting letters about?" He growled through his pipe.

"Yes sir." Steve nodded, practically standing at attention.

"I'll have you know, you hurt my baby girl and I'll hurt you." To Steve his voice sounded not at all British, like his accent was retreating.

"Wouldn't ever dream of hurting her, sir." Steve smiled, it was soft and kind. Gentle as Peggy would put it.

"Good, now.. Would you mind if I got an autograph.. For my nephew of course." Her father smirked and laughed a little.

"She told you huh?" Steve chuckled and signed the picture.

"Boy, Peggy don't have to tell me anything about Captain America." Her father smiled and led him into the dining room. They four sat down and enjoyed a lovely home cooked meal. It was nice, something Steve hadn't had in a long time. When dinner was done, Peggy left to answer a phone call. Steve turned to her parents and coughed.

"I'd like to ask you a question if that's all right." He spoke politely.

"What is it, dear?" Peggy's mother smiled, sipping from her glass.

"If it's all right with you, I'd like to ask Peggy to marry me when we get back to the states." Steve smiled softly, looking at their reactions. Peggy's mother blushed with joy but her father was a little more uneasy.

"You have a steady job?" He turned.

"I plan to have the same job for a long time." Steve nodded, "Being Captain America pays decently, plus I'm also taking a job in aiding with the telephone company where Peggy works."

Peggy's father smiled a little more, "How long have you been dating our daughter?"

"Well.. We started at the end of the war. So, since 1945 and it's now 1949. I'm sorry we didn't get the chance to meet sooner, I would have loved to but I've been quite busy."

"Oh dear.. Would you relax. The boy is more than welcome to marry Margaret." Peggy's mother took her husband's hand and smiled. After a few minutes, her father gave his approval to Steve. The smile that leaped across his face was something he hasn't seen himself in a long time.

Peggy came back into the room, "What's so exciting?" She asked noting towards Steve's smile.

"Oh well.. I just found out your dad is a fan of Captain America." Steve smirked and her own father laughed. That was something Mrs. Carter and Peggy hasn't seen since the war. Who knew Steve and Mr. Carter would get along so well?


	13. Back Home

After the two weeks had ended, they returned home. Both Steve and Peggy were happy, extremely happy. That small two week trip was something they both needed.

"Steve!" Bucky shouted when Steve and Peggy walked out of the large ship. He was waving his human arm, trying to hide his metal one.

"Bucky!" Steve smiled back and led himself and Peggy over to him. "How's everything going?"

"Great! I- I went back for a while.. But I came back and now you're back. I missed ya, Stevie! C'mon." Bucky opened a cab door for them. Steve put the luggage in the trunk and waited for Peggy to get in first. She rested her hand in his and smiled at the two boys talking about Bucky's adventures in New York with the Commandos. By the time all thee came home, Steve opened the key to his place and a sound went off. It sounded like a gun firing to Steve, but it wasn't. It was Howard, Maria, Jarvis, Sousa, the Commandos, and everyone else they knew. It was a welcome home party and Peggy's eyes lit up in a moments notice. The two discussed their trip with smiles and laughs as they night went on.


	14. December 1947

A couple years had passed since the war had ended. Everyone enjoyed the celebration of a two year peace in which no World Wars had been sparked. Steve still wished he had killed Adolf Hitler himself, but he was glad the war had ended. He got to go home. Bucky coming back to him was the greatest gift he ever had, besides now having Peggy by his side him. Peggy was everything he ever he wanted in a girl and Bucky knew it. That's why when Steve asked Bucky for help he gladly accepted. 

Steve stood at the bottom of the Statue of Liberty, where he had taken Peggy that evening since she had yet to see it since she'd been in America. The two walked up the steps and later the elevator as they traveled to the crown. The view from the top was spectacular, nothing like either of them had seen and the best part was Steve figured a way to get them to the Torch. 

"Ain't it gorgeous?" Steve turned to look at Peggy as she smiled. 

"Glorious." She replied back to him feeling the ocean breeze as it whipped through her hair. 

"Hey Peggy?" Steve was completely turned to face her, his face was flushed and hair nicely combed back. He was wearing nice clothes for his military pay grade and his hands were in his pockets. 

"Yea Steve?" She smiled while looking at him, her blue coat and skirt vibrating against the night sky and a halo forming around her hair as the light from the Statue gleamed. 

"I know that we've been dating for a while now.. And now that war is over and we aren't fighting and constantly worrying whether we were going to make it out alive, I had some time to think and talk with Howard and Maria. Everything I ever wanted came true, well... Almost everything. Margaret Elizabeth Carter.." Steve knelt down the best he could on the Torch and opened a box, "Will you make all of my dreams come true and marry me?" His blue eyes beamed at her for an answer. His heart was racing and so was his mind. 

"Of course I would." Peggy smiled down at him as he placed the ring on her finger. Both beamed smiles of joy that neither could express in words. They pressed a kiss to each other's mouths and spent the rest of the evening on the Torch, discussing how much and how long they waited for this one night. The one night in December would be remembered forever in history as the day Steve Rogers finally got the balls to get married... At least that's what Bucky told the news reporter when they dropped by to interview him.


	15. One Night to Remember

Steve closed his eyes and answered the door. His eyes wanting sleep, but the sound of the knocking becoming louder and louder until answered. As soon as he did, his sight was refrained, his hands were chained and he was being dragged down the flights of stares. He feet barely picking themselves up before he was shoved in a car. Steve squirmed and shouted until he was gagged by a hand, a familiar cold feeling to it.

When the car finally came to a halt, he was dragged out and then into a building. The building seemed large, the room felt cold and quiet. A hand gripped the chains on his wrists and his head. He squirmed until the mask was off and the lights came on.

"Surprise!" Bucky shouted into his ear.

"What is this?" Steve furrowed his brow and rubbed his wrists.

"Your bachelor party." Bucky glared and then smiled, jokingly.

"I didn't-" Steve was stopped mid sentence when he was handed a beer and the Commandos began to chant for him to chug it. Steve couldn't help by give into their shenanigans. By the end of the night, they were laughing as if drunk, dancing drunkenly, and most importantly of all Bucky had made sure this entire night was dedicated to Steve having fun. As far as they could see, Steve was having more fun than he had in a long time.


	16. Soldiers in White

The morning had given Peggy a nervous stomach, rain falling outside her apartment in New York. Her roommate, Angie, had woken up an hour earlier to prepare Peggy a healthy and yet filling breakfast. Peggy looked at her wedding dress, hanging from the top of the door, and smiled. It was happening today, September 1, 1948. Peggy laughed a little as Angie and Maria entered her room. Excitement filled the room, as the three ate breakfast and headed out the door to prepare for Peggy's big day. 

"C'mon, Steve." Bucky pushed the blond soldier out of his bed. Steve groaned. "It's one of the best days of your life and you're snoring away the day." Steve rose slowly from his slumber and Bucky placed a plate in his lap. The two enjoyed their morning until Howard arrived and the rest of the crew. Steve knew picking Bucky as his best man was probably one of the best decisions he ever made. Bucky had everything planned out with Angie to where Steve and Peggy's day would end perfectly. 

Peggy stood in the room, her wedding dress on and Maria fixing her red lipstick and beautifully browned hair. Boy, Peggy was more nervous now than she had ever been in her entire years of military service. Angie was busying herself back and forth between Peggy and Barnes. Steve was getting frustrated at not being able to tie his tie. Steve's heart stopped when Bucky entered the room and told him he was on. 

The music played, their small group rose, and Steve's eyes dazzled in Peggy's beauty as she walked down the isle behind Angie, Maria, and Claire. From what Steve could see, her dress was a white, slender gown. Her form fitting perfectly against the dress, the roses in her hand matching the redness of her lips. However, Peggy had her eyes on Steve. 'An Angel.' She thought as she walked up the steps to the altar. Their smiles radiating the church, the songs sounding like angels singing to them. The whole world stopped when both members spoke the most amazing vows. 

"Peggy." Steve began, nervously biting his lip. "I know we could have written our own vows and the knowledge that you are okay with making our vows made me a little nervous. I guess.. I can't compare the words that equal your beauty. I vow to always love you like I have since the moment I saw you. I vow to protect you from sickness, death, and hate. I promise to be the best man I could ever be to you. I promise to love you and only you for the rest of our lives. My heart beats for you and only you, so I promise to never stop loving you. Finally, I promise to always come home after a mission." As Steve said these words, Peggy began to shed a fraction of a tear. 

"I can't promise you everything you've promised me, Steve. I can vow to be there when you're sick or dying, when you're unhappy, you're upset. I promise to love you and always love you even if you've been gone for a long time on missions. I promise to never leave your side, to never abandon you, and to always... Always be your right partner." Her red lips forming into a crescent as she smiled. 

The priests blessed their rings and as they placed them on their fingers. 

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest spoke and backed away slowly to let Peggy and Steve kiss. Steve leaned in slowly and snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck, the bouquet setting against his head as they kissed gently, but long enough for both their butterflies to cease and reappear. When they pulled away everyone clapped and smiled. Bucky whistled and got the Commandos to whistle back. When the time came for Steve and Peggy to leave the church, the Commandos had to help them into their car as the press craved for an interview on Captain America's wedding.


	17. First Born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to keep writing, so here's the new chapter. Enjoy!

It had only been 6 months since the two received their wedding bands and Steve carried Peggy into their lovely new home. The house was your stereotypical American household in the urban streets of New York. Both Steve and Peggy agreed it would be best to live in Brooklyn, since that's where Steve grew up. It really reminded him of his childhood, the neighborhood they picked had lots of families and small kids. The papers were calling these kids "Baby Boomers" since most soldiers and their wives were having kids when they got home. Even Dugan and his wife popped out a young girl. 

The American Government asked Steve to stay in the military, he told them no for Peggy's sake. He didn't want to work for the SSR anymore, that wasn't his life. It was Peggy's. Besides, he wanted to stay home for her, to be with her, but they both found a compromise. Steve could continue to live in Brooklyn as long as once a month he traveled to Washington DC and listened to their plans on how to deal with East and West Berlin. Steve very much agreed about the dropping of parachutes to the starving Berliners when the Soviets built the wall and cut them off. 

One day changed all of that though. Steve walked inside their small home, where Peggy was sitting by the radio and listening to music. The same music that played the night at the bar where Peggy wore Steve's favorite dress. Steve was aware of Peggy's SSR missions, aware of everything that happened and how she didn't want to leave that life. He was there for more than half of it himself, but he was okay with that, he understood that considering he didn't want to leave war behind. 

"Steve," She began, "There's something I need to tell you." No frown on her face, no smile. 

"What is it?" He asked. 

"You know how I've been feeling sick in the morning lately?" 

"Yea."

She continued, "Angie took me to the doctor and they did a test." She began to look nervous and Steve walked closer, "I'm pregnant." She smiled. Her eyes were filled with tears of joy as they hugged each other. Of course, in there line of work that meant Peggy needed to stay at home and Steve needed to find work in Brooklyn, he'll get to that later though. 

"Oh, Peg!" Steve smiled into her neck and kissed her mouth with excitement. "We're gonna have a baby." He couldn't let the smile fade from him. "I'm gonna be a father." He immediately ran to the telephone to dial Bucky. When he told Bucky the news both men were overjoyed and then Steve thought for a moment. He really thought, "Peggy.. What happens if the baby gets.. Gets all the shit I had when I was y'know.. smaller, before the serum?" 

"We'll love him anyway." She smiled, they both had their doubts since as far as Peggy knew, she didn't carry the gene for color blindness nor anything else Steve had before the serum and well, the serum fixed everything physically wrong. 

"I hope whoever he or she is, they'll have your eyes." Steve touched her belly, "And your attitude." He chuckled. 

"I doubt that's a genetic trait." She mocked him. 

"I don't care." Steve leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to her ruby lips. "We're gonna have a baby." He smiled against them. 

"I love you." She replied back. 

"I love you too."


End file.
